


That Would Be Enough

by Huntchaser



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellie's family is in here for maybe one and a half chapters so mentions to blood brothers, Episode: s13e10 Blood Brothers, F/M, Kidnapping, Originally written as a joke but it got angsty, Pregnancy, Rescuing the girl, Team as Family, Tony and McGee are really confused, formerly dead minor character, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop's been taken and it gets very personal for one of the men on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But rule twelve!”  
> “Rule twelve is a throw away rule! we know that by now!”

The MCRT part of the squad room was silent as the team worked on finding evidence in bank statements and financial records for their victim.  


“Hey Jethro, I think I found something here.” Ellie pointed at a blob of words on her computer screen. Tony and McGee looked straight up. They looked at each other. Did she just call the bossman by his name and not boss or Gibbs?  


“Yeah?” Gibbs seemed to have barely reacted to the use of his middle name.  


“Come look at it for me? Just do double check?” Ellie always needed to make sure she was right so it was no surprise that she had asked Gibbs for help. Gibbs looked over what was on the screen and nodded. “Thanks Jethro!” She placed a kiss to his cheek and smiled.  


“No Bishop, what are you doing?” “What have you done?” “She fucking called him Jethro, Tim what the hell?” “Does she have a death wish?”  


Tony and McGee’s voices could barely be heard by Gibbs and Ellie as they worked together on the case. Gibbs was never patient with computers but he seemed to be trying for Ellie. This was strange to them, but then again, they had been noticing Gibbs and Ellie acting strange since they returned from Oklahoma. Gibbs was more of a grizzly bear when he was being protective of her from Jake, which is what they had all been doing but it seemed out of place or overdone. They decided to ignore it, hoping it was just the slip of the tongue.  


Then it happened again at a crime scene. It happened in the truck, in Abby’s lab, and even when she was just talking about him. Tony swore he saw them go home together a large handful of times too. McGee though he saw them in a restaurant having dinner on a night out with Delilah. It was the last straw when she brought him the right coffee.  


“Jethro, I brought coffee!” The bouncing blonde set the take out cup on Gibbs’ desk before returning to her own.  


“Thanks, Bishop.” Gibbs didn't even look up from his paperwork as he took the coffee and sipped it. There were no complaints, it must've been his normal coffee. But how, just how, did Ellie get it so right?  


Tony and McGee both rushed to the elevator after sharing a simple glance.  


“You saw that right?” Tony was frenetic at this point. No one called Gibbs Jethro anymore but Ducky. “She called him Jethro and brought him the right coffee! McGee, no one does that!”  


“I can list a couple people right now who've done it.” McGee replied, knowing exactly how Tony felt. “Hollis Mann, that redhead from when I was a probie, Dr. Ryan, Director Shepard, his ex-wives, I mean I'm sure there's more but that's just the top of my head, Tony.” McGee stopped cold and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Holy crap.”  


Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “Holy crap what, Tim?” Tony was slower than Tim to recognize patterns, yes, but he still got it. When the realization dawned upon him he ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh. “Holy crap. McGee, you don't think?”  


“I dunno, Tony.” McGee gave a soft shrug and looked confused.  


“Holy crap. That's so weird.” Tony rubbed his nose bridge and growled. No this couldn't be happening. “Gibbs would be breaking his own rules! It wouldn't be the first time though.”  


“But Bish is so young! She could be his daughter!” Tim argued. “It's like if he and Abby were together!”  


“I mean but you could expect something like that from Abby, and you forget Abby is closer to our ages.” Tony retorted. Nobody would've been surprised if Abby went for older men but Bishop was a hell of a surprise that was for sure.  


Tim nodded again and sighed, trying to think of an explanation.“She’s in a bad spot, Tony. Do you really think she would?”  


Tony’s phone started to ring as he was about to speak again. “Hello?”  


“Tony, where the hell are you?”  


“Oh, uh, Bishop, me and McGee went to go get coffee.”  


"Hurry up! Gibbs is getting grumpy.”  


Oh thank god.”  


What?”  


“Nothing, just… Be there in a few.” Tony hung up and stuck the phone in his pocket. “She called him Gibbs, thank god.” He put his hands on McGee’s shoulders and sighed. “I don’t know what we were thinking, Tim.”  


“I don’t know either, Tony.” Tim let out an awkward laughter and sighed. “Let's go. We don't want Gibbs killing Bishop.” Tony nodded in agreement and started the elevator so they could go back to the squadroom. When they stepped into the squadroom Ellie wasn't at her desk, but sitting on Gibbs’ desk. She was sitting on his desk and laughing. They noticed Gibbs had a smile on his face as well.  


“Ay! Get over here you two!” Gibbs snarled as soon as he noticed the pair. They scuttled over and stood in front of Gibbs. He gave them a glare and they made their way back to their desks. “Ells, let's go!”  


“Ells?” Tony asked. He looked confused as Gibbs started walking toward the hallway.  


“Coming Jethro!” Ellie trotted after Gibbs and winked at the two men at their desks.  


As soon as the couple was out of range McGee looked at Tony with a freaked out face. “What was that? The only thing down that hallway is a… janitorial... closet….” Realization struck Tim and he faceplated on to his desk. “Aw Jesus Tony we may have been right.”  


“She winked at us. She fucking winked McGee! That means one thing!” Tony scooted his chair over to McGee’s desk. “She's fucking the boss!”  


“But rule twelve!”  


“Rule twelve is a throw away rule! we know that by now!”  


Ellie and Gibbs both appeared and turned into the bullpen. Ellie was holding a bunch of snacks and smiling. She set down the snacks on her desk.  


“You forgot the break room was that way, McGee.” Gibbs huffed, delivering a headslaps to both of them.  


“I'm not fucking Gibbs, guys.” Ellie settled into her chair and opened a bag of chips, popping one into her mouth. “At least not yet. You only fuck the boss after the third date guys. Duh." Ellie said a-matter-of-factly.  


"I mean it's not a lie, Bishop. How do you think Jenny and I worked? I was her boss technically." Gibbs shrugged and went back to his work.  
Tony and McGee looked at each other with shock. 

“So wait you guys are-?”  


“A thing? I guess.” Ellie looked to Gibbs with a shrug.  


“Yup.” Gibbs nodded. He wrapped an arm around Ellie and place a kiss to her temple. He could see the uneasy shift in Tony and McGee and rolled his eyes. “Get your heads out of your asses.”  


“Yes, boss! Head out of ass, boss!” The men replied.  


Ellie giggled and looked up at Gibbs. “You're so sexy when you boss them around.”  


“I know.” Gibbs smirked. “Come on, back to work. We’ve got plans later. I don't wanna be going home late.”  


“You got it, Jethro!” Ellie saluted and turned to her desk to get back to work.  


The pattern of Ellie and Gibbs arriving together and leaving together became normal. Even when Tony showed up at Gibbs’ house a few times for beer and steak Ellie was upstairs reading or in the kitchen hanging around. Tony and Tim began to see a shift in their behaviors around each other. They walked in holding hands sometimes or they kissed each other's cheeks or foreheads before getting out of the elevator. Ellie usually had to stand on her tiptoes for that and Tony couldn't help but think it was cute, except the fact that the person she was dating was Gibbs.  


They had ended up staying late on a case late one night and Ellie was clearly getting restless.  


“I wanna go home!” She groaned. Her head hit the desk and she let out a whine. She then turned her head and looked up with pleading eyes. "Jethro?”  


“Mhm.” Gibbs didn't even look up from the papers he was flipping through.  


“Ten minutes? Please?” Ellie stood up and sat on Gibbs’ desk, swinging her legs under her.  


“Ten minutes, let's go.” Gibbs took her hand and led her down the hall. “You two stay here.”  


McGee and DiNozzo nodded at their boss and almost winced when Ellie winked at them as Gibbs led her away.  


“She's gonna be ex-wife number four.” McGee sighed. “Oh god that's gonna be so weird.”  


“She knows his track record with wives.” Tony grumbled and crossed his arms. “I just… I can't imagine it.” He couldn't imagine Ellie and Gibbs getting married. Sure, he had seen Ellie’s wedding pictures, and she looked beautiful if you asked him, and he had seen Gibbs in suits, but he couldn't imagine them together like that.  


Tim nodded in agreement. “You're right! There's a pool for when Bishop and I are gonna start dating, did you know that?” Tony chuckled at that, they were more like siblings, but he could see why people would confuse their chemistry for a romantic one. “But I think we’re the only ones who know about her and Gibbs.”  


“Yup.” Tony sighed. “They're going down that hallway again. Did you wanna follow them?”  


“Nope.” Tim knew better than to try and follow them. He didn't want to end up embarrassing himself like when they just went to the vending machines.  


Tony rolled his chair over to McGee’s. “You sure?”  


“Gibbs told us to stay, Tony.”  


“Party pooper.”  


Tony moved back to his desk and started trying to find leads. He couldn't help but feel the awkwardness in the room between himself and McGee and the two empty desks. It was worse than the tension when Ziva left and the desk was continually empty. At least he knew the people would be coming back in one piece.  


McGee and Tony continued to diligently work as Gibbs and Bishop did whatever they were doing. When the missing duo returned, they both looked slightly disheveled. Ellie was fixing her messy hair as she walked into the bullpen and Gibbs was fixing the suit coat he was wearing. When he sat back at his seat Tony noticed Gibbs had a small pink mark on his cheek, clearly the same shade as Ellie’s lip gloss. Gibbs quickly wiped it away before McGee could notice but McGee was paying more attention to Ellie. She was reapplying said lip gloss and had been trying to fix her hair. Her sweater looked a bit uneven in certain places, suggesting it had been moved.  


McGee spoke up about an hour later. “Boss, I found a lead! There's a bar nearby where the murder was and they have cameras. Me and Tony can check them out tomorrow.” He smiled, hoping to finally go home.  


“Go ahead, McGee. DiNozzo, you too.” Gibbs looked at Bishop who was packing up her things as well. “Hey, Ell, I just gotta finish a few things, meet me at the car?”  


“Yup!” She stood up and pressed a kiss to his lips, something Tony and McGee had never seen before, and followed the duo to the elevator. The elevator ride was quiet and Ellie swore she could cut the tension with her knife. She walked out of the elevator wishing them a good night and stood by Gibbs’ car, using her phone and waiting. She saw the cars of McGee and DiNozzo drive off. “Shit.” Jake had texted her telling her they had a meeting with the court tomorrow for their divorce and that she needed to be there. Ellie really didn't want to miss working on a case, but she had to.  


She tensed up as a hand covered her mouth and as she felt a hard and blunt force to the back of her head. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re alive? But I saw you in autopsy! How?” Ellie couldn’t help but be shocked. She could recognize the face, one she hadn’t seen in a long time.  
> “I’m fine, Ellie. Let’s just figure out how to get out of here.”

Gibbs signed the last of his paperwork for the day and shut the file closed. He stretched his arms up and got out of his seat. He stepped out of the office after finally packing up his things. He strode toward the car, not seeing Ellie. 

"Bishop? Bishop?” He called out, looking for the blonde when he noticed a paper on his windshield. His blue eyes narrowed at the note and he growled. The white puffs of his breath could have been smoke for all anyone else knew, that’s how angry he was. He stormed back into the NCIS building and called McGee and DiNozzo who both made huge U-turns and returned to NCIS within a matter of minutes. Abby also happened to turn up fairly quickly from whatever she was doing. 

“What happened?” Abby’s pigtails bounced as she came running in. 

“Ellie’s been taken.” Gibbs growled. “I need you to check this for prints and McGee I want you to ping her phone.” Gibbs handed Abby the letter and she nodded, scurrying down to the lab to start her search for evidence. “DiNozzo, when it’s light again you and I are searching the parking lot for evidence. Call Vance and have him block it off.” DiNozzo got to work on the calls quickly and McGee tried to ping Ellie’s phone. 

When the morning came the team was half-asleep but still determined to find Ellie. Abby ran up to the bullpen, holding a Caf-Pow in her hand. 

“Gibbs! Gibbs!” She shoved the letter back into his face. “The fingerprints that aren’t yours belong to a good friend of ours! One Jacob Steven Malloy! Mister cheating ex-husband is involved!” Abby puffed her chest out and smirked, excited she would finally get a piece of Jake. 

“I have contradicting evidence Abby.” Tim stood up and grabbed a paper off his desk. “Jake’s phone is at his and Ellie’s old apartment since seven last night and when Ellie was kidnapped. And he sent her a text right when she was taken.” 

“Speaking of which, where is Ellie living now?” Abby perked up, surprised by the lack of knowledge about her friend’s divorce. 

“With me.” Gibbs stated. Abby turned around to face Gibbs. “She’s been sleepin’ in the master bedroom.” 

"But you don’t let anyone in the master but yourself!” Abby protested, slightly confused. 

“I cleaned it up. She sleeps on one side of the bed and I sleep on the other.” Gibbs continued. 

“Didn’t DiNozzo and McGee tell you?” 

"Tell me what?” Abby snorted and turned to face the men. 

“Ellie and Gibbs…” “...They’re a thing.” Tony and McGee both sheepishly said. 

“They’re a what?” Abby practically yelled. She turned to face Gibbs and growled. “You have a lot of explaining to do, mister! You're in a relationship with Ellie? I didn't-” 

“Abby. Can we please focus on finding her?” Gibbs had a worried look in his eye as he cut Abby off. “We can talk about this later.” 

Abby nodded and turned to Tony and McGee. “What are you two doing here? Our friend is missing! Gibbs’ girl is missing! Get out of here!” 

“Jake should be at the NSA by now. McGee, you go get him. Abby, DiNozzo, we're going to my car and looking for evidence.” 

\-- 

Ellie groggily opened her eyes and groaned. It was dark and cold, too cold for her liking. She tried to stand up but was tied down, so she decided to look around. It looked like she was in a basement or warehouse of some kind. She couldn’t see much, but what she could see was blurry, probably from a concussion. 

“Gibbs? Tony?” She called out, hoping someone would respond. “McGee? Anyone?” Her hazel eyes tried to focus on something. She heard the sounds of someone talking but it didn’t sound English or any middle eastern language. She listened a little more and realized it was Russian. 

_“Are you sure this was a good idea?”_

_“It was fine, Anton. Go check on her.”_

_"Fine.”_

Ellie heard footsteps from the voice she could only assume was Anton. When the man stood there, she barely had sight of him. 

“Uh, hey, is there water or something? I’m kinda thirsty.” Ellie asked, playing the dumb blonde move and taking a page from Tony’s playbook. “Did you see my phone, my boyfriend is probably worried about me. I should give him a call.” 

"Shut up, bitch.” Anton growled. _“She’s awake, Aleksandr.”_ Ellie cocked her head, acting as if she didn’t understand what they were saying. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed her phone lying on the ground not far ahead of her. _“Should I bring the man?”_

 _"Bring the man.”_ Aleksandr’s voice boomed. Anton left Ellie’s sight for a few moments, to return dragging a chair with a beaten up man. Ellie couldn’t see who the man was until he was turned around and facing her. 

"You’re alive? But I saw you in autopsy! How?” Ellie couldn’t help but be shocked. She could recognize the face, one she hadn’t seen in a long time. 

“I’m fine, Ellie. Let’s just figure out how to get out of here.” 

\-- 

"Hey! I didn’t do anything!” Jake protested loudly, growling a little as he was shoved into interrogation by McGee. Tim took off the handcuffs and walked out the room. Jake sat in silence, adjusting his glasses and checking his watch until Gibbs came in. “Gibbs what am I doing here? Is Ellie okay?” 

“Well I'd figure you'd know. You left this note on my windshield last night when you took her.” Gibbs slapped down the note in the evidence bag on the table. “Abby found your prints all over it.” 

“I swear I was at home all night!” Jake defended himself. “Though, that paper looks like the stuff that passes through my office everyday. I can tell you for sure it's not my handwriting.” 

“Right now, you have enough motive.” Tony sourly said from the corner of the room. “Having an affair and divorce. Usually good enough. Are you paying alimony?” 

“What, no! I would never hurt Ellie!” Jake yelped. “I want us to try and be friends again if anything!” 

“Likely story, Malloy.” Tony continued, stepping out of the shadows of the corner. “In fact, I’ve seen cases like this before. We’re on to you.” 

“I swear I haven't done anything! I went home last night and I texted Ellie about how we had a meeting with the court for our divorce!” Jake admitted. “Nothing other than that!” 

Tony scoffed and looked at Gibbs. “Rule number 13, boss.” 

Gibbs nodded in agreement. “You could've easily left your phone at home while you attacked and took Ellie.” 

Jake panicked and looked at both men. “I wouldn't ever hurt her!” 

“You did hurt her!” Gibbs yelled. “Do you know how much she was hurt by this? She was hurt by you and your actions more than she ever has been! She cries and she doesn't sleep some nights.” He was full of fury now. “Jake, you hurt her so much.” 

"You haven't seen the half of it.” Tony agreed. He was there for his pseudo-sister in anyway he could, even if it meant him not getting sleep to stay up with her. 

Gibbs growled and glared at Jake. “If anything happens to her, it's on you.” Jake nodded, afraid of how Gibbs was. They had been friends at one point, but ever since the affair was exposed everyone at NCIS treated him like trash, and he didn't blame them. “McGee! Get him out of my sight!” Gibbs yelled as he stomped out of the interrogation room. McGee came him and let him go, but not before a firm glare was delivered by everyone Ellie knew at NCIS. 

“You okay, boss?” McGee asked after he came back to the squadroom. 

Gibbs nodded. “I know what it's like to have a cheating spouse, McGee. Just never thought it would happen to Ellie. She didn't deserve it.” 

“I agree boss, but she has us.” McGee nodded and smiled. “And she has you. I don't think anyone could be better than you, boss.” 

“Thanks, McGee. Let's bring her home. I can't lose another one of my girls again.” 

\-- 

Anton growled as he heard the man and the woman speaking in what seems to be Arabic or Turkish, one of the few languages he couldn't understand or speak. Aleksandr would not be happy with this. _“Ellie, do you have a plan?”_

 _"No! Honestly, this is kinda shocking Flynn. First I find out you aren't dead and then that these guys wanna kill us?” Ellie growled a little as she spoke, eyes full of shock and confusion._

_“Information first, Ellie. Just… Trust me.”_ Flynn nodded and tried to loosen the grip on the ropes around his wrists. 

_“I always have Flynn.”_

_Good. You know where your phone is?”_

_“No. Probably off or smashed. Wouldn't be the first one in a few months though.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Chopped my last one in half.”_

_“Oh yikes. Why?”_

_“Jake.”_

_"What? I thought-?”_

_"Can we talk about this later, Flynn? You need medical help and we need to get out of here. Gibbs’ll try to find us but we should do what we can.”_ Ellie couldn't help but bite her tongue to stop herself from saying anything about Jake. If Flynn didn't know, she shouldn't say anything yet. 

_“Ready to kick butt?”_

_“An NCIS agent is always ready to kick butt.”_ Ellie nodded, smirking. It was time to shock Flynn with her new skills she had learned at NCIS. _“Let's go.”_

\-- 

“Watcha got, Abbs?” Gibbs walked into the lab with a caf-pow in hand. 

“Lots of stuff! Your car was so interesting to analyze, Gibbs. I didn't know you kept-” Abby smiled and took the caf-pow but when Gibbs growled she looked back to the results. “Here's what I have. Men’s size 12 work boots from the snow. He was probably taller than Ellie. Skid marks nearby show that he had a getaway driver and they were in a rush.” 

“Anything else? What about the cameras?” Gibbs asked. 

“Nothing. Vance hadn't gotten them to me yet. He said within the next hour.” Abby smiled. 

“Thought I'd hand them over myself, Ms. Sciuto.” Vance walked into the lab, holding out a flash drive. Abby took it and started working away at the footage. “I know you'll get Bishop back, Gibbs.” Gibbs only nodded as Vance left the lab again. He was worried about Ellie. She couldn't endure torture like the rest of the team had in the past. 

“Oh look what I found!” Abby smiled. “There's your lovely lady!” On the screen, Ellie was walking to the car and standing by it. She had pulled out her phone and started reading when it looked like she got the text from Jake. Gibbs noticed a man, a little taller than him, come up and knock her out, dragging her away and leaving the note. He was wearing gloves, so there would be no way they could get his prints. 

“How'd the paper get Jake’s prints?” Gibbs asked. He was still confused by that part. 

“Well I have a theory, but that's usually Ellie’s thing.” Abby stated. She smiled and sipped the Caf-Pow in her hands. “The guy got it from Jake’s office, just like Jake said. Then he made sure he got no prints on it and placed it on your car.” 

The silver haired man smiled. “Nice work Abbs. Now all I need is how he knew Bishop was out there at that exact time.” 

“Yes, sir!” Abby smiled, working away at Ellie’s work hard drive. “I'll let you know as soon as I find something!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't remember, Flynn is a nickname given to NSA Special Agent Chad Flynderling from Ellie's debut episode 'Gut Check', in which he is killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bishop!” Chad growled, trying to keep her awake. Her eyes snapped open again and she had clear tears in her eyes. “Hey, don't cry Ellie. Your team is gonna come find us.”  
> “Jethro… Love ‘im.” She slurred, head falling to lean on Flynn’s chest.   
> “He must be a pretty lucky guy, Ellie. You give the best hugs.” He laughed a little, trying to lighten up the mood a little. “I know you'll see your Jethro again.”

Hazel eyes were wide with fear as she screamed. She couldn’t bear the pain. She screeched out in need of another to hold her and protect her. Hell, in this moment she would even want Jake to hold her. She felt her breathing become labored as she felt her eyes get heavy. Her voice weakly called out, but there was no response. She looked up slowly, her eyes swollen from being punched one to many times. Blood dripped from her arm and just a over her left eye, obscuring her vision from blurry to almost impossible to see. She felt like she was flying for a moment and then hit the wall and ground, groaning in pain. She heard the slam of metal and the jingle of keys before the sound of footsteps disappeared.   
“Oh Jesus, Ellie!” She could hear the comforting voice of Flynn was suddenly filling her ears. She felt Flynn’s arms around her and his voice quietly comforting her whimpering and pain. “Ellie, can you hear me?”  
“Chad?” Ellie barely opened her eyes to see the other captive. She had never seen him like this before, eyes wide in terror and fear.   
He wiped away some blood from her face and brought some water to her lips. She only was able to sip a little before coughing, bloody mucus trying to leave her body.   
“I got you, Bishop.” Flynn curled around her in the back corner of the cell, protecting her from the two Russians who were keeping them hostage. “Ellie, stay awake for me, okay?”  
Ellie weakly nodded, eyes fluttering open a little. She drew in weak breaths and let out the occasional cough. Chad smiled a little. Ellie was a fighter unlike any other he had seen before. “Hey, tell me what's been going on in your life since you left NSA almost three years ago.”  
“NCIS agent now…” Ellie wheezed. “Jake and I… Separated.” She looked sleepy, almost as if death was going to be a nap for her.   
“Oh, that's what you meant by you chopped your phone in half.” It clicked in Flynn’s brain and he sighed. “What'd he do?”  
“Cheated on me.” The blonde felt her eyes get heavy again when she felt a light from where the door was. It was Anton leaving them a small plate of food to share. He closed the door and Ellie looked back to Flynn, tiredly. “Taylor from IA.”  
The older agent nodded. “Never liked her. Jake doesn't deserve you if he did that.” It wasn't a lie, he didn't trust the IA people so Taylor being one was an extension of that. Jake didn't seem emotionally supportive enough to Ellie from what Chad had known and seen. “You got a special man or woman now?”  
“Jethro…” Ellie breathed, closing her eyes again.   
“Bishop!” Chad growled, trying to keep her awake. Her eyes snapped open again and she had clear tears in her eyes. “Hey, don't cry Ellie. Your team is gonna come find us.”  
“Jethro… Love ‘im.” She slurred, head falling to lean on Flynn’s chest.   
“He must be a pretty lucky guy, Ellie. You give the best hugs.” He laughed a little, trying to lighten up the mood a little. “I know you'll see your Jethro again.”  
Ellie shook her head. “Abby… Best hugs…”   
“Well I don't know Abby, so I think you still give the best hugs, Bish-Fish.” The black haired man smiled and pulled Ellie as close as he could without hurting her.   
“Sleep now?”   
“Sure Ellie, take a nap.”  
\--  
Gibbs paced back and forth in the basement, growling and downing bourbon faster than was probably healthy. He couldn't believe he let Ellie get kidnapped. Just when everything seemed to be going up for her, this happened. He ran a hand through his silver hair and growled. He couldn't just sit around like this. No, he had to protect his team, including Bishop. He pulled his jacket on over his sweatshirt and walked out the door of the house, slamming the door.   
\--  
Anton paced back and forth, waiting for Aleksandr to get back. He was dreading it, because he got no information out of the woman. All she had done was cry out for her precious ‘Jethro’ and the other captive, ‘Flynn’.   
“Anton!”  
 _“Aleksandr! You are back!”_ The shorter of the Russian men nodded and stopped his pacing. _“I regret to inform you I got no information from the woman.”_  
 _“You said you could do it!”_ Aleksandr growled, raising his hands in the air. _"Or were you lying to me?”_  
 _“No, the woman is stronger than I thought.”_ Anton’s shaky voice said. He looked up at Aleksandr with a small glance. _“But I think I know how to make them talk.”_  
 _“Well, get on it!”_  
\--  
“Gibbs what’re you doing here?” Vance walked into the bullpen and furrowed his eyebrows. He watched Gibbs leave earlier, presumably home but it was insane to see him back only two hours later.   
“I can't wait to find her, Leon. She doesn't know how to deal with stuff like this!” Gibbs growled, using a computer with little accuracy. “Stupid machine!” He slammed the top of the monitor with his fist and snorted.   
Vance knew that Gibbs didn't take well to the kidnappings of his team, he had seen it happen before and read about it in Gibbs’ file. “Here, let me help.” Vance helped Gibbs try to find what he needed on the computer. “Gibbs, staying up for several nights straight doesn't help Bishop. You need sleep.”   
Gibbs looked at Vance with a glare so intense he could practically feel a temperature drop in the room. “I'm not doin’ anythin’ till I find Bishop. I'm not losing another agent or another one of my girls!”   
“Fine. Just make sure to get sleep here and there. I worry about you, Jethro.”  
“I know you do, Leon.”  
\--  
“Flynn?” Ellie groaned and opened her eyes. They were less swollen today than they had been when they first put her back in the cell.   
“Hey, Bish-Fish.” Flynn smiled. His beard had gotten longer, a sign of several days passing. He ran his hand through her hair, pulling out any knots gently.   
“How are you feeling?” Ellie turned around to examine the bruises and cuts on Flynn’s body. He had been taken away for what could be assumed as a few hours and come back with a few new injuries.   
“Better now. Sleep does a body good.” Chad laughed a little and pressed himself against the wall for support. His eyes tiredly looked at the scraps of food they had been given today. It looked like the end pieces of a loaf of bread and half an apple. “You should eat, Ellie.”   
He pushed the plate toward her. She took half, breaking the apple so there was some to share, and pushed the rest of it back to him. “You need to eat too, Chad.”  
“Ellie I’m f-” Flynn protested.   
“No, you're not. It's been at least a few days, if not longer. You need to keep up health as much as I do.” Ellie retorted, trying to get her friend to eat. She took a bite of the stale bread and watched as Flynn did the same. “So how did you survive? I mean you were in autopsy?” Her mind thought back to that day that would change her life forever.  
“Honestly, it’s confidential. I wish I could tell you what really happened, but I can’t.” Flynn rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. His eyes shifted to the door again. “You think your team will find us?”  
“I’m sure of it. They never stop until they get it right.” Ellie crossed her legs. “I could tell you so much about them.”  
Flynn chuckled. If Ellie trusted them, he probably should too. “Tell me about them then.”  
Ellie smiled and looked up at Flynn. “Well, there’s Tony, who’s kinda like a big brother, you met him. He’s the one who made the movie references. And then there’s McGee. He’s the tech nerd and he’s pretty cool too. We went undercover together. He’s such a loveable dork.”  
Flynn smiled knowing that Ellie was happy with where she ended up. “So is McGee’s first name Jethro then?”  
“Oh no!” Ellie blushed pink a little and sighed. “McGee is dating a DoD woman. Her name is Delilah. His first name is Tim.”   
“So who is the mysterious Jethro who you love so much?” Flynn asked, teasing Ellie. He watched as the blush spread down her neck.   
“Jethro is the other guy you met. The grey haired one.”  
“Never pegged you for the type to date older.” Flynn laughed.   
“Jake was older.” Ellie defended herself.   
“By like, four years. Jethro is easily twenty years older than you.” The man tousled Ellie’s hair playfully and she swatted his hand away.   
“It's different with him.” The blonde smiled and felt a blush creep down her neck. “He's everything I want in a guy I think.”   
“He's not rich, he doesn't talk a lot, been divorced several times… Why can't you quit him, Ellie?” Chad smiled, quoting Brokeback Mountain.   
“He's Jethro, that's what.” Ellie hummed in content. “I mean it all started when I was coming home after going to Oklahoma…”  
-flashback-  
Ellie pulled the blue pickup into the parking lot of the motel and sighed. It was getting dark in the countryside. “Hey, Gibbs could you get us a room? I gotta go get some gas.” She parked the car for only a minute so Gibbs could get out. She drove away for a few minutes to go get some gas and when she returned, Gibbs was waiting outside their room for the night.   
“You aren't gonna like this, Bishop.” Gibbs opened the room door and she only saw one bed. “There's no other rooms so we're stuck with this one.”   
Ellie nodded and pulled her bag and Gibbs’ bag out the back compartment. “Here. It's fine, really. I can sleep on the floor.”   
Gibbs shook his head. “You aren't sleeping on the floor, Bishop.” Gibbs took his bag and set it on the floor of their room. “We're mature adults. We can share a bed.”   
Ellie sighed reluctantly, knowing Gibbs wouldn't give up that fight. “Fine. Fine we can share. Just know I'm a cuddler.” She set down her bags and pulled out her pajamas, an old Oklahoma State t-shirt a pair of sweatpants.   
“Noted.” Gibbs chuckled.   
“I'm getting changed. Don't come into the bathroom.” The blonde announced, closing the bathroom door. Gibbs figured it would be as good a time as any to change into his sleeping clothes too.   
Gibbs had fallen asleep when he felt Ellie get out of bed. He woke up, looking at Bishop to see where she was going.   
“Sorry Gibbs, go back to sleep.” She said, putting on her boots and a sweatshirt.   
“Where ya goin’?” Gibbs asked.   
“For a walk.” She zipped up the sweatshirt and sighed. “I can't sleep. I'll be back in like ten minutes. Don't wait up on me.”   
Ellie left the room, taking a key with her. When she returned, Gibbs was sitting on the bed, reading a book. “How was the walk?”  
She shrugged, eyes gazing away. “Fine. I told you not to wait up on me.”  
“Had to make sure you were safe.”   
“I'm fine, really.”  
“What's on your mind. You have that face when you're thinkin’ a lot.” Gibbs may not acted like he noticed a lot, but he really did.   
Another shrug. “Lots of things.”  
“Like?” He knew he shouldn't have been pushing, but Ellie wouldn't open up otherwise.   
“Jake mostly. Rule twelve.” Ellie sighed, taking off her boots and sweatshirt and set them on top of her bag, joining Gibbs in bed again.   
Gibbs had figured she was probably thinking about how rule twelve would've helped her avoid this a long time ago. “What about rule twelve?”  
Ellie sighed softly. “Since Jake and I are inevitably getting a divorce, I kinda have a crush on someone on the team.” Ellie had a pink blush on her face as she spoke.   
Gibbs looked a little surprised, but he wasn't how surprised he really was. “Oh? McGee?”  
“No! No! Most definitely not McGee. He's kinda like my best friend. Plus, he's got Delilah and they're happy.” Ellie explained. She mumbled another bit and Gibbs could see the blush expand down her neck.   
“Repeat that? I may have good hearing, but not that good.” Gibbs laughed.   
“Kinda sorta you.” Her quiet reply came. She covered her face with her hands and sighed. “I'm sorry Gibbs.”  
“Nothin’ ta be sorry about Bishop.” Gibbs removed her hands from her face and smiled. “It's natural.”  
Ellie awkwardly laughed, still feeling a bit strange. “You're okay with it?”  
“Mhm.” Gibbs pulled her a little closer and he could see the blush change from pink to a deeper red color. “Do you know how many people I've liked over the years, Ellie? A lot. It's silly to think about but we can't always stop who we’re attracted to.” He placed a soft kiss to the top of Ellie’s head and smiled. “And do you know how many of those people were younger than me? Most of them, including you.”   
“You like me?” She looked up with her confused hazel eyes.   
“Yeah. It seems weird, but it's just being human.” He settled back into the covers and lay down.   
Ellie smiled and did the same, curling into Gibbs’ side. “So what are we gonna do about this?”   
“We’ll figure it out. Let's just get home first.” Gibbs nodded. He wrapped an arm around Ellie and smiled. “G’night, Bishop.”  
“Good night, Gibbs.” She closed her eyes and felt the soft pressure of kiss places on her temple as she fell asleep.   
-end flashback-  
“So that's how it happened?” Tony asked Gibbs.   
“Yeah. That's how it happened.” He let out a sigh and took another sip of his beer. Ducky forced him to go home and get rest. Tony had decided to come over for cowboy steaks to see if getting into something familiar could help him relax. “You think we’re gonna find her, DiNozzo?”  
Tony nodded. “We always do, Boss.” Tony knew that no matter what they would find their missing team mate.   
“She's never dealt with torture like we have.” Gibbs sighed. It was true, before NCIS Ellie had practically been a pencil pushed and she hadn't had any field experience.   
“She’ll be fine, boss. Maybe you should get some sleep.” Tony smiled. He patted Gibbs on the back and got up. “I should probably go home anyway. Good night, boss.”  
“Night, DiNozzo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a joke fic but I really think I'm shipping this now and it's really intense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How classic.” Ellie grumbled.   
> “Well, I would say it's going to be fun, but just not for you.” Aleksandr laughed. “Anton! Start it!”

Ellie woke up panting, sitting up straight from her nightmare. She moved closer to the warm body of Flynn, watching his breathing to make sure he was still alive. Thankfully, he was and she curled into his side, looking out the small light source in the wall, seeing only two stars in the sky.   
\--  
It had been a week since Ellie was abducted and Gibbs was clearly getting restless. He was pacing around, growling, yelling, and over all being grumpier more than usual. At this point they had no way to know if Ellie was still alive. There had been no ransom calls and certainly nothing from the NSA.   
That was, until now.   
“Yeah, Gibbs.”  
“Gibbs-” Gibbs growled at Jake’s voice and was about to close his phone until he heard “Wait! I think I have a lead on Ellie!”  
“What do you want Jake?” His voice clearly indicated how angry he was. “You've got two minutes.”  
“I was going through a file on my desk when I noticed something pop up.” Jake said, the shuffling of papers could clearly be heard. “There was a case Ellie did at the NSA with Flynn, you remember him, right?”   
“Yeah. He was killed.” Gibbs sighed. The case where Flynn died brought Ellie to his team.   
“Well, the men that they were tracking recently escaped. Aleksandr Nikolyukin and Anton Vashchenko.” Jake explained. “They might be out for revenge.”  
Gibbs snorted in reply. “I need that file ten minutes ago.”   
“I'll get it to you in the next twenty!” Jake chirped, hanging up.   
Gibbs growled and continued pacing like a tiger in a cage. Tony and McGee looked up at him, hearing his end of the phone call and knowing it wouldn't end well. Gibbs’ phone rang again later and he picked it up, thanking the person on the other side.   
“DiNozzo.” Tony stood up at the sound of his name. “Go get Mr. Malloy for us.” Gibbs ordered.   
“Right away, boss!” Tony jogged to the elevator so he could head down to the lobby.   
\--  
He stroked the blonde hair with his hand, gently caressing the head in his lap. She could hear his stomach growl and felt the same feeling in her own. She would have almost done anything to curl up with Gibbs in bed after eating too much steak and potatoes. Almost.   
“Flynn?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I'm hungry.”  
“I am too, Ellie.”   
“Do you have anything from yesterday still?”  
“No. Sorry.”  
Her eyes looked to the door, hoping Anton would come and drop food for them again. She closed her eyes again and let out a tired sigh. Ellie shifted and tried to sleep, hoping that her hunger would go away.  
\--  
“Well I have to say that was a waste of time.” Tony chuckled. He watched as Jake left the office with a broken and bloody nose. “You didn’t have to punch him, boss.”  
“Do what you hafta for family.” Gibbs sighed, wiping the blood off his knuckles.   
McGee handed Gibbs a wet paper towel. “Boss, maybe that wasn't the best idea.”  
Gibbs shrugged again and dabbed the wet towel on the open wounds. “He started it.”  
“Boss you should go see Ducky before Vance finds out.” Tony urged, hoping the Director hadn't caught wind of what happened yet.   
“Too late, DiNozzo.” There he was, the toothpick in all his powerful glory at the top of the staircase. “Gibbs. Now.” Gibbs shrugged and made his way up the stairs. When he got to Vance’s office he sat in one of the chairs.   
“What?”  
“You just punched the lead NSA attorney!” Vance growled.   
“He hurt Bishop!”   
“This has nothing to do with that! I swear if I have SecNav or SecDef breathing down my neck, it's your fault!” The director pinched his nose bridge and sighed. “It's been awhile since Bishop and Malloy split. They're working on becoming friends again. You didn't have to do any of that.”  
Gibbs narrowed his eyes. “How do you know?” He hadn't even known this fact about Bishop’s life, no one at work did for that matter. Except for Vance.   
“She talks to me.” Leon looked out the window of his office and sighed. “Look Gibbs, I've heard rumors about what's going on between the two of you. Just tell me what's true.”  
\--  
She was awoken by a large slam and her eyes went wide as she sat up.   
“Get up, girl.” Anton growled. She scrambled up, gently nudging Flynn to wake up. “Come.” Ellie gently approached Anton, feet making no noise as she stepped from how cautious she was being. Anton roughly grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into another room. She hadn't been into this room before. Suddenly, she was shoved into a device, one she would recognize anywhere.   
“What're you doing?” She asked, hoping to figure out why she was here.   
“For what you and Mr. Flynderling did to us.” A voice, not Anton’s, had spoken out. “Consider it revenge, my dear.” It was Aleksandr, she would recognize that voice anywhere. “I hope you like water, because I'm going to destroy you with it.”  
“Chinese water torture? How classic.” Ellie grumbled.   
“Well, I would say it's going to be fun, but just not for you.” Aleksandr laughed. “Anton! Start it!”   
Drip.   
Drip.   
Drip.   
Drip.   
She shivered at the cold water on her head every few seconds. She was trying to detach herself from the situation so that she wouldn't have an anxiety breakdown from it.   
Drip.   
Drip.   
Drip.   
Drip.   
Her eyes locked on each droplet of water before it landed on her forehead. She didn't know how long it had been, an hour at least, but she could feel the fear filling her. “What do you want?” There was no response.   
Drip.   
Drip.   
Drip.   
Drip.  
“Flynn?” Her screech was loud and piercing. “Gibbs?” She felt the water dripping on her head and flinched at each drop. “Tony? McGee?” Louder and louder came her screams as time passed. “Why?”  
Drip.   
Drip.   
Drip.   
Drip.   
“Bishop?”  
“Gibbs!” Her struggles became larger, wearing her out more easily as the water dropped on her head. She just wanted Gibbs to get her out of there.   
Aleksandr chuckled deeply. “Good work Anton. You aren't half worthless after all.” He pressed the button on the tape recorder again.   
“Bishop?”  
“McGee!” Her voice cracked and Anton could see the tears rolling down the sides of her face. She was clearly losing it and suffering from terrible anxiety.   
“Bishop!”  
“Tony!”  
“Ellie? Ellie!”  
“J-Jake?”  
Anton puffed his chest at his achievement. “Thank you.” He turned away and walked toward the room where Flynn was.   
“Let her go you bastards! You want me! Leave her out of this!” His banging on the door was getting louder and louder with each of the blonde’s screams for names. “Ellie! Ellie! Ellie it's not real!”  
“You're next Agent Flynderling. Though, we prefer to have you play with a different set of toys.” His chuckle was heard and then footsteps. All that he could hear was Ellie’s screams for help.   
“Chad!”  
Drip.   
“Gibbs!”  
Drip.   
“Tony!”  
Drip.   
“McGee!”  
Drip.   
“Anyone!”  
Drip.   
Drip.  
Drip.   
Drip.

Drip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been super busy! Anyway, the Chinese Water torture stuff comes from an episode of Mythbusters so it may not be 100% accurate. Also, this is my first time writing any form of torture so there's that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DiNozzo! McGee! Let's go!”  
> “Yes boss!”

She woke up still feeling the constant dripping on her head despite having been released from the machine hours ago, eyes blurrily looking to her companion. “Chad?”  
He rolled over and looked at her, opening his arms. “Come ‘ere.” He could see the fear in her expression so he invited he to stay close to him, hoping it would help. She curled up in his arms and still felt the dripping as she fell asleep.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
\--  
Gibbs rolled over in bed, his legs getting tangled up in the comforter. The other half was empty which was still strange to him. Before Ellie had been abducted she had been staying with him for three months in his bed. She curled up next to him every night like a cat and purred as he pet her hair so she could fall asleep. He looked at the digital clock’s red numbers to see that it was still nighttime.  
After confessing everything to Vance he went home on orders from both Vance and Ducky. He read his book in bed before attempting to sleep, but it was strange without Ellie there, laying her head on his chest as he softly read the words to her and played with her hair. She would usually fall asleep as he did so. He would turn off the lights and sleep peacefully with her there in his arms.  
He stood up and walked down to the basement, rubbing his eyes as he did so. He turned on the lights in the basement before grabbing his tools and starting to work on the newest of his projects.  
\--  
“Gibbs!” Abby practically plowed into him as he walked into the bullpen. “I've got something!”  
“Watcha got, Abbs?” He took a sip of his coffee as he walked into the bullpen, seeing McGee and DiNozzo there in the same clothes as yesterday. Just because he had gone home didn't mean they had to and that surprised him. They were just as determined as finding her as he was.  
“Well, when I looked at the scene again and the camera footage, right? So I was able to see a cellphone in the pocket of our suspect. I was able to figure out which cell it was based on the time and location in proximity to the towers.” Abby puffed out her chest as she spoke, proud of herself. “I got you an address.” She held up a slip of paper and Gibbs snatched it up, kissing her on the cheek.  
“DiNozzo! McGee! Let's go!”  
“Yes boss!”  
\--  
“Doctor Mallard?” Jimmy gently asked of his mentor.  
“Yes, Mister Palmer?” Ducky looked up from his cup of tea.  
Jimmy sighed and looked at Ducky, eyes curious behind his glasses. “Do you think Agent Bishop, er, Ellie, is okay? That she'll be okay?” He was obviously worried for his friend, and Ducky couldn't blame him.  
“Eleanor is a strong young woman. Mister Palmer, I see no reason to worry about her too much.” The Scot said. He also knew if Ellie was with Gibbs then she was just as stubborn headed as he was and it would be hard to break her. “Don't worry, lad.”  
\--  
“Move in!” Gibbs growled quietly. He pressed the gun close to his vest and let out a sigh. He hoped this lead would get Ellie back for real this time, not like some false leads they had before.  
“Gibbs!” Her screech pierced the air and he automatically leapt into action. His feet charged into the building, not making much sound as he did. He busted down the door and the familiar yells of “NCIS!” were heard from Tony and McGee. He followed the sound of her voice, making his way through doors of the building.  
“Bishop? Bishop?” He called out, hoping to find her. “Ellie! Ells?” Gibbs stopped when he saw it. She was alive.  
“Jethro!” She screeched again upon seeing him. She had a gun to her head and was being used as a human shield.  
“Ellie!” Gibbs glared at the man pointing the gun, Aleksandr Nikolyukin. Gibbs knew of him and how much he had done. “Let her go Nikolykin!”  
“Never!” Aleksandr spat. He tightened his arms hold around Ellie’s neck. “She deserves it! She put me in that-that hell hole!” The man’s icy blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Gibbs.  
Steely blue eyes met him back. “Let her go.” He kept his gun raised, hoping to get a shot.  
“G-Gibbs!” Ellie cried out. “D-Don't test him.” She had tears staining her cheeks. She whimpered and nervously looked at Aleksandr.  
“You okay, Bishop?” She didn't look okay, all beat up, bloodied, and bruised as she was, but he knew she would stay strong.  
“I-” she was cut off by the sound of another gunshot. The chokehold was tighter around her neck and she felt the gun press into her head.  
Aleksandr growled and looked at Gibbs. “I'll let her go when my demands are met.”  
“You aren't getting anything.” The silver haired man took a step closer.  
“Take another step and she dies.” Aleksandr took a step back and snarled.  
He had to assess the situation, there wasn't much he could do. He knew Tony and McGee had the other suspect. What could he do?  
“Ellie!” An unfamiliar voice rang in Gibbs’ ears as he heard footsteps racing up behind him and skidding to a stop.  
“F-Flynn!” Her hazel eyes dropped and he could see more tears running down her face.  
“Ellie! You know what you have to do.” Flynn sighed. The NSA agent stood slightly behind Gibbs as he watched Ellie. Ellie looked up at Flynn and Gibbs, as if she was waiting for something. “Ellie, you can do it. Do it for him.” Flynn pointed at Gibbs and smiled weakly. He knew his friend could get through it.  
She took a deep and shaky breath, closing her eyes and bending her knees a little, tightening her grip on Aleksandr’s arm. She looked at Gibbs and then quickly flipped Aleksandr over, so quick he couldn't even fire the gun. She disarmed him quickly and pointed the gun at the back of the Russian’s head while he was on the ground.  
“Ell…” Gibbs smiled, remembering the first day they had met where she disarmed a man in less than ten seconds when he was pointing a gun at her. He watched as she stayed still, holding the gun to Aleksandr’s head. “Ell!”  
She looked up and smiled. “Jethro…” She noticed Flynn was taking Gibbs’ handcuffs and cuffing Aleksandr. She started to limp towards Gibbs when she felt herself trip and fall into Gibbs’s arms. “Took you long enough, Jeth.” She smiled, tears filling her eyes as she looked up at him.  
“I missed you too, Ell.” He laughed a little and kissed her forehead. “You're safe. I promise.” He held her close, repeating that she was safe, not only to convince her, but himself.  
Ellie let out a loud sob and buried her face in Gibbs’ chest, allowing tears to fall. “I was so scared.”  
“I know. I'm sorry it took so long.” He rubbed circles into Ellie’s back, trying to calm her. He knew she always had pretty bad anxiety so he did what he could to keep her calm and collected most of the time.  
Tony and McGee rushed into the room and they took Aleksandr from Flynn, who they both gave confused looks to because they had thought he was dead. They saw Gibbs and Ellie’s forms together in the darkness and smiled, glad they were together again. When she looked up she saw them, her psuedo-brothers and smiled.  
“You're all here?” Her voice was small and anxious as she spoke. She was afraid she would wake up and their rescuing of her would all be a dream.  
“We're real. I promise we're real, Bish.” Tony walked over next to Ellie and Jethro and hugged Ellie tight.  
McGee trailed him and happily hugged Ellie as well. “Oh god we were all so worried.”  
She felt tears spill down her cheeks as she was engulfed in the hugs. “I missed you guys.” She choked out, smiling. Her hazel eyes finally had a light in them again. “I love you guys.” She looked over Tony’s shoulder and saw Flynn, awkwardly standing there. “Chad! Come on!” She watched him limp over and he was engulfed in the hug as well.  
When the hug broke up, Gibbs held Ellie close to him. “Ducky’s on standby and he's gonna be here soon. Gonna check out you and Flynn.” He turned his head and nodded toward the exit. “Let's go.” Tony and McGee, who were helping to support Flynn, in a fashion similar to crutches, walked ahead of Gibbs, who was supporting Ellie.  
Bishop stopped and smiled at Gibbs, eyes fresh with tears again. “I love you so much.” She leaned into his chest and laughed a little.  
Gibbs grabbed under her knees and lifted her up bridal style. “I love you too.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and watched as she curled into him, her head resting on his shoulder. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” She mumbled sleepily. She closed her eyes and slept without fear for the first time in those two weeks.  
\--  
Ducky had immediately told Flynn and Ellie off to the hospital as quickly as possible where tests and X-Rays had quickly been performed on them. Flynn was in a much more critical condition so he was in stepdown ICU while Ellie was in a regular room for the time being.  
“Ms. Bishop?” The doctor stood in the door of the hospital room, observing his patient and the silver haired man who accompanied her. “May we speak in private?”  
“Of course, Doctor.” The blonde looked to the other man with a soft smile. The silver haired man rolled his eyes at her and got up, walking away. “What is it? Was something wrong with my tests?”  
The doctor shook his head and handed the clipboard with her stats over. “No, in fact everything is normal for someone who has just experienced what you had.” The doctor smiled and laughed. “And your baby is doing just fine!”  
Her eyes widened and her voice cracked as she spoke in a squeak. “B-baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly, thank you for reading this and being patient with me! I have a ton of things come up for mid-terms and the likes so this is going to be on hiatus for about two weeks. Also you should check you whiterabbit's Ellie/Gibbs fic if you enjoy this one! It's called And I Found Love (where it wasn't supposed to be)!  
> 
> 
> Ellie and Gibbs are finally reunited! Hooray! They've got a long road ahead of them, especially with Ellie's surprise news at the end! Keep reading and see what happens next!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He held her in his embrace and saw Tony peeking into the door.   
> “Can I come in?” He sheepishly asked, which was out of character for him. Tony wanted to make sure he wasn't intruding on anything.   
> “Sure.” Gibbs softly nodded. “She's just not feeling well. Got some unexpected news.” Ellie's tears stained his shirt as she hid her face from Tony. She didn't want her pseudo-brother to see her as a pregnant mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to my new beta reader Whiterabbit who's also writing a Gibbs/Ellie fic called And I found Love (where I wasn't supposed to).

“Yes, Ms. Bishop, a baby.” The doctor said, indicating to her charts. “Despite what you endured, it seems to be doing fine. I’m going to assume you didn't know based on your reaction.”  
“No. It's just… Nevermind.” She gulped, clearly nervous. She wasn't ready for this, not after what had just happened. “How far along am I?”  
“About seven weeks. Just in time for your first ultrasound.” The doctor smiled. “I'll get someone from gynecology.” He took the chart back and walked out of the room as Gibbs walked back in.   
“Honey, are you okay?” Jethro sat down on the foot of the bed as she looked up at him.   
Her voice was barely a squeak as she spoke. “I-I'm pr-pregnant.” Ellie had tears in her hazel eyes and her hands wrapped protectively over her stomach.   
“Pregnant?” Gibbs questioned. It didn't make sense to him at all. They had been careful and sober every time. “How long?”  
“Seven weeks. They're gonna do an ultrasound.” The blonde hiccuped and was engulfed in a hug by Gibbs. “They said the baby’s okay.”   
“Hey, Ell. Everything's okay. This is just unexpected.” Gibbs pressed a kiss to her head and hummed a little. “And we’re good at unexpected.” He held her in his embrace and saw Tony peeking into the door.   
“Can I come in?” He sheepishly asked, which was out of character for him. Tony wanted to make sure he wasn't intruding on anything.   
“Sure.” Gibbs softly nodded. “She's just not feeling well. Got some unexpected news.” Ellie's tears stained his shirt as she hid her face from Tony. She didn't want her pseudo-brother to see her as a pregnant mess.   
“I'm guessing it's not for sharing at the moment.” Tony nodded in understanding. “I was just going to let you know Ducky, Palmer, Vance, and Abby are all here.”  
“I wanna see Ducky.” Ellie whimpered. Tony nodded in agreement and left, leaving the pair alone.   
“Wanna talk about it?” The silver haired man gently asked, wiping the tears away from Ellie’s cheeks.   
“When Jake and I first got married, I got pregnant after our honeymoon.” Ellie admitted. Gibbs was shocked, he hadn't known this fact about her. “We had a daughter, Maxine Malloy. M‘n’M or Maxie for short. She died two days after she was born in my arms from SIDS. Jake and I were devastated that we lost our baby girl. The doctors thought I was infertile since I was young so I was ready for a miracle… It wasn't a miracle, it just caused a lot more pain.” She had obvious pain written on her features. Gibbs could relate because Kelly and Shannon were still a sore spot for him. “But… The doctors were wrong I guess. Maybe it just took someone who really loved me.” She nuzzled her boyfriend’s neck as she felt another wave of sadness run through her body.   
“They must be wrong if it's happened twice.” Gibbs chuckled, holding Ellie close. “And I'm glad they were. Maybe we both need a new beginning.” His lips ghosted over her temple as she curled into him. “I love you.” His hand gently drifted toward her stomach and she felt safe at his touch. “And our little miracle.”  
“I love you too. And I love our miracle too.” His free hand cupped her cheek as she kissed him. Hazel eyes met blue as they pulled away and she smiled. “You're such a romantic dork.”  
“Don't tell anyone, Ell.” Gibbs smiled lopsidedly as he spoke. “It'll ruin my image.”  
“Jethro? Eleanor?” Ducky knocked on the door.   
“Hey Duck.” Jethro greeted his friend. He noticed the nurse walk toward them with a wheelchair to come get Ellie.   
“Can we talk, Ducky?” Bishop asked.   
Ducky nodded. “Of course.”  
“Can you wait outside till I got to the ultrasound, Jet?” Ellie smiled. She brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and hummed a little, forgetting Ducky was in the room. Gibbs nodded and walked out of the room, seeing he was getting a phone call.   
“Ultrasound?” Ducky asked, slightly confused. “You don’t mean that you’re pregnant, do you?”  
Ellie’s eyes went wide as she realized what she said. “Ducky you can’t tell anyone!” She didn’t want to tell anyone about the baby until she and Jethro had a longer talk about it and decided what they were going to do and she knew she could trust Ducky not to say anything.   
Ducky smiled and patted Ellie gently on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Congratulations to you and Jethro both.” Ducky had been the first one to find out about their relationship, so he wasn't very surprised when he had heard that DiNozzo and McGee had found out. “You both deserve it.” He chuckled.   
Ellie looked at Gibbs who was outside the door, taking a phone call. “I hope so. He's not getting any younger and we both work a dangerous profession. After Kelly and well, Maxie, I think it’s hard for both of us to be parents.”  
“I wouldn't worry about it Eleanor.” Ducky pressed a kiss to Ellie’s forehead and walked after Gibbs as the nurse came in with the wheelchair.   
“Alright Agent Bishop, let's get you to that ultrasound.” The nurse smiled. Ellie falsely smiled at the nurse and slipped into the wheelchair easily. When she was wheeled out of the room, she watched as Gibbs followed behind her and the nurse.   
“Hey, Jet.” The hazel eyes woman called, reaching her hand back. Gibbs sped up his pace and grabbed her hand. “Can we talk more about this later? After the ultrasound?”   
The blue eyed man nodded. “Course, honey.” He held her hand through the whole ordeal, seeing their child for the first time made him ecstatic.   
Ellie's eyes lit up as she saw the image appear on the screen, yet she still felt nervous. They had both lost a child before and she wasn't sure she wanted to risk losing another one. She looked to Gibbs, who was clearly entranced by the black and white blob that was their child. The look in his eyes made him seem years younger, she could tell how excited he was.   
When they finished the ultrasound his hand squeezed hers as she looked to him. “You wanna keep it?” He asked softly, knowing that was what she wanted to talk about.   
“I… I'm not sure.” Ellie sighed. Her eyes glanced go drifted away from Gibbs’ but when he cupped her cheek she looked right back up. “I mean, it's dangerous for us and we’ve both-”  
“Ellie, think about it, okay? I'll be happy either way. I'll do anything for you and this miracle.” Jethro softly said as he kissed her forehead. He was being honest and knew she was afraid to bring another child into the world for fear of what happened to her first one. “Hey, the Doc said you can go home later this week. We can talk about it more if you want then. Vance has you out for a week and a half after that too.”   
Ellie nodded and stayed close in Gibbs’ hold as they sat on the hospital bed in peace.   
\--  
“Ellie? What are you doing here?” Flynn watched her make her way in on crutches.   
“I'm getting out today. They wouldn't let me see you yesterday cause I had to do a lot of things.” Ellie laughed, sitting in one of the chairs and setting her crutches aside. “Jethro’s working but he’ll be here to pick me up. I wanted to tell you something but it's kind of a secret right now.”   
Flynn nodded and sat up as much as he could. “What's up, Bish-fish?”   
She took a deep breath and looked at Flynn, her hands sliding down to her stomach. “I'm pregnant again.”  
“Oh my god, Ellie that's great!” He smiled and reached out to hold her hand. “And Jethro’s the father?”  
“Yeah.” Ellie blushed. “And I know you've been doing our usual spy stuff but I was wondering if you wanted to be an uncle to this munchkin.”   
Chad beamed and nodded. “Of course I do! I'm gonna be cutting back my field hours anyway. Go back to our roots, analyzing threats.”   
The blonde beamed and placed a kiss to Flynn’s cheek, happy her pseudo-brother wanted to be involved. “Thanks Chad. It means so much to me.”   
\--  
When they pulled up to the house, Ellie and Gibbs were surprised to see the whole team there, house clean and dinner made.   
“Welcome home, Ellie!” Abby cheered, hugging Ellie tightly.   
“Aw, thanks Abbs.” The shorter woman chuckled. “Can I sit down please?”  
“Oh!” Abby blurted out, letting Ellie sit on the couch. “Sorry I was so excited. I'm glad you're okay!” She sat down next to Ellie and watched as Gibbs did the same. He wrapped an arm around her protectively.   
“You glad to be home, Ellie?” McGee asked.   
She nodded excitedly and curled into Gibbs’ touch. “I'm so happy to be here. I'm finally safe again.”  
“You wanna tell ‘em now?” Gibbs quietly asked Ellie. She shook her head, knowing if she miscarried she would have to deal with everyone knowing. “Okay, Ell.” He kissed her temple and moved his hand up to the top of the couch.   
Ducky softly smiled. “It's good to see you home, my dear girl. I assume you'll be here for a while?”   
“Yup. Vance is making me take time off.” Ellie chuckled. She also knew she would be home quickly after that for maternity leave. “But before we know it I'll be back!”   
“And you'll be back to you're five ten can of whoop-ass form!” Tony chuckled.   
Ellie laughed and smiled. “You know it.” Her hazel eyes sparkled as she spoke. “What's for dinner?”   
“Lasagna! DiNozzo family recipe!” Tony chimed.   
“And Sciuto family apple pie for dessert!” The goth chimed in as well. Ellie felt a warm feeling in her belly as she heard her family support her. “With vanilla ice cream!”  
“I love you guys.” Ellie's laugh bubbled up as she felt Tony and McGee both got up to set the table for dinner. “And I love you the most, Jethro.” Ellie purred as she kissed Gibbs.   
“Love you too, Ellie.” Gibbs quietly muttered in response.   
Once Abby left the room to go help the younger men, Ellie smiled at Gibbs. “I wanna keep our miracle.”   
Gibbs’ eyes lit up with a smile as he kissed her again. “I'm excited.”  
“Me too, Jeth. Me too.” Ellie laughed.   
\--  
When she reached 13 weeks, the team was called back to dinner at the Bishop-Gibbs household. They weren't prepared for what they were told, to say the least.   
“I'm pregnant.” It was silent for at least two minutes before anyone spoke.   
“What? Is that why you haven't been drinking with us at the bar after work?” Tony asked, eyebrows furrowed.   
“Yeah. It's Jethro’s.” Ellie blushed. She gently held Gibbs’ hand as she spoke.   
Abby bounced up from her spot and hugged Gibbs and Ellie. “Oh congrats you two! This is so exciting! There's a Gibblet in the future!”   
Gibbs nodded and smiled. “Ellie says it's gonna be a boy. Mother’s intuition she says.”   
“A nephew!” Abby smiled. “Oh that's so exciting!”   
“That's amazing Ellie!” Tim smiled at his probie. “You two are gonna be great parents!”  
“Uncle Tony is gonna spoil this kid so much!” DiNozzo laughed.   
\--  
“It's a boy!” She chirped as she walked into the office one day.   
“Ellie that's amazing!” Tim smiled, hugging Ellie as she walked into the bullpen.   
She laughed as Tony pressed a kiss to her temple. “I'm proud of you, sis.” His arm wrapped around her shoulder. “Desk duty?”  
“Yeah.” She confirmed.   
“Bishop, sit.” Gibbs barked as he walked in. “DiNozzo. McGee. Let's go grab your gear. We're headed out for a few days.” He placed a kiss to Ellie’s lips as he walked out. “Hey, Jeth, wait.” She grabbed Gibbs’ arm as he walked past.   
“What's up?” He quietly asked.   
Ellie looked up at him with a sad smile. “Be careful, okay? I'll miss you. And our miracle will too.”  
“I'll be careful, I promise. I'll see you when I get back.” He placed a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her hand. “Call Abby up. Talk to her okay? She's really excited.”   
“I will.” He pushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face and wiped away a tear from her face. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, honey.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn ruffled Ellie’s hair and laughed as she squirmed under his grip. “You caught me while I was filing some paperwork for that.”  
> “Really? You're gonna do it?” Her hazel eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

A slow day at the office left everyone filling out paperwork as the sound of the occasional phone call and quiet chattering filled the room. Ellie was typing away on her computer when she picked up the phone, which had started to ring. The rest of the team was out at a crime scene so she was alone in the MCRT section of the bullpen. She had been placed on desk duty due to her pregnancy and growing baby bump about a month and a half after her return to full duty.   
“Agent Bishop’s desk… Uh-huh… Thanks.” She stood up and walked up to the catwalk, where Vance was standing outside his office. She walked in and was followed by Vance, Gibbs nowhere to be seen.   
“Ellie.” She perked up immediately at the sound of Vance’s voice. “DiNozzo was shot.”  
“What?” Her voice squeaked as she felt her eyes water. “Is everyone else okay?”  
“They're fine but he’s going into surgery now.” Vance comforted Ellie. He held her hand over his desk. “He's going to be fine, it's just his shoulder. Gibbs and McGee are waiting for you at the hospital.” He stood up and walked her to the door. “Ms. Sciuto is waiting for you to go.” She nodded quickly and practically dashed out of the room.   
When they arrived at the hospital, Ellie immediately rushed into the arms of Gibbs. “How is he?”   
“Ell, calm down he's okay.” Gibbs sighed, brushing a kiss against her temple. “I know you worry about him like a brother so, I double checked for you.”  
Her smaller body shivered in his hold and she nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “And this is why I love you, Jethro.” She sniffled and tucked her head under his chin. “Stupid hormones, I'm crying about this and I usually don't.”   
“It's okay to cry.” McGee chuckled a little. “Abby does every time. She worries about us too much.” Said goth was emerging from the bathroom, eyes clearly puffy from having been crying. “And you're pregnant, it's okay to have hormones.”  
“Family of Agent DiNozzo?” The doctor called out. “Oh, Agent Gibbs!”  
“Doctor Pitt.” Gibbs stood up and shook hands with Brad. “How is he?”  
“Fine. Tony’s resting they just stitched up the wounds. Through and through.” The doctor informed them. He noticed Ellie, who he had never seen before. “And who's this?”  
“I'm Ellie Bishop, one of Tony’s teammates.” She shook Brad’s hand. “Could we see him?”   
“Yeah, of course but he's out of it. You know what pain meds do to him.” Brad chuckled.  
“Boy do we.” McGee laughed. “It's good to see you again Brad.”   
“You too, Tim.” The doctor turned, leading the group of four down the hallway. “He's right in here.”  
“Heya Bish with a bump. Oh it's McLoverBoy and Abby too!” Tony laughed, clearly disoriented from the pain medicine they were giving him. “Hi Boss!”   
“DiNozzo.” Gibbs acknowledged.  
“Tony I was worried!” Ellie smiled, sitting down next to him. “You know, Miracle was worried about his uncle too. Kept kicking my bladder.”   
“I'm okay, Ellie-Nellie.” The Italian replied, placing his hand on Ellie’s growing stomach. “You don't have to worry, Miracle. Uncle Tony’s a-okay.”   
“Tony! Tony! Tony!” Abby smiled, squishing Tony in a hug. “You aren't allowed to do that, mister!”  
“Doin’ my job, Abbydoodle.”   
She pouted and crossed her arms. “Still! You can't go risking your life all willy-nilly anymore! You're gonna have a nibling!”   
“Nibling?” Everyone asked, confused at the word.   
“Niece and nephew’s gender neutral version!” Abby laughed. Her black pigtails bounced as she laughed. “It's fun to say!”   
“Nibling, nibling, nibling!” Tony chanted happily. “You're right!” He laughed and laid back on the bed. “Ooh, I got really tired all the sudden.”  
Tim rolled his eyes. “Must be the morphine.”  
“Go to sleep, DiNozzo. We’ll be back later.” Gibbs assured his Senior Agent, tapping him gently on the head.   
“Yes boss, sleeping boss.” Tony yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off. Everyone left the room to leave Tony to rest after he fell asleep.   
“Uh, before we go back to the office, I wanna see Flynn. Stop by the NSA and check on him.” Ellie murmured as they walked down the corridor.   
“I'll take you, Ell. McGee, Abs, go back to the Yard and finish processing evidence.” Gibbs ordered.   
“Yes boss!” “You got it Gibbs!” They replied simultaneously. They went in a separate direction from Gibbs and Ellie leaving them alone.   
Ellie looked at Gibbs with big, watery, hazel eyes. “When Vance called me up to his office I was worried it was you again. I thought I lost you for real this time.” She pressed her head into his chest, glad to hear the gentle thumps of his heartbeat.   
“Ellie, I'm okay, see?” Jethro held her close, stroking her hair softly. “I love you and I'd never leave you.” He placed a soft kiss to her head and cupped her cheeks. “I've just got some scars, but I'm never leaving.” He smiled softly, one he would only let people he trusted see.   
“That's it right there.” Ellie laughed a little. “That's how I fell in love with you. That smile.” A warm feeling spread through her body as she saw that smile. “I want our son to have your smile.”  
“I wouldn't object to that, as long as he has your hair and your laugh.” Gibbs chuckled, eyes closing in a sense of peace and relaxation for a moment. “Or maybe your eyes.”  
Ellie tapped Gibbs’ nose softly with her pointer finger. “No, he should have your beautiful baby blues.”  
“Okay fine. My eyes and smile, your laugh and hair.” The blue eyed man said in agreement.   
“Sounds like a plan.” The hazel eyed woman responded. “Hear that, Miracle?” She felt a tiny kick and laughed. “I'll take that as a yes.”   
Jethro pulled her up and led her to the car. “Come on. Let's go see Flynn.”  
“My brother in espionage.” Ellie hummed as she followed Gibbs to his car. She sat in the passenger seat of the challenger and let out a sigh. “You realize we’re gonna have to get a child friendly car, right? Not a pick up or a challenger?”  
“I realize that.” Gibbs nodded. He remembered it hadn't been much of a struggle with Kelly because Shannon already had a more child safe car, but neither he or Ellie really had that.   
“I guess we should go car shopping on top of the other million things we have to do.” Her annoyed tone was clear. She rubbed her temples and groaned. “This is harder than I remember it being.”  
“I know. Me too.” Came her boyfriend’s short reply. “We can get through it. I promise.” Ellie ran a hand through his silver hair and smiled softly at his comment. “El, I promise you I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and our son safe.”  
\--  
“Hey, Flynn! Someone’s here to see you!”   
“Send ‘em in, Bryan!” Chad kept filling out paperwork as he heard the door open and close. “What can I do for you?” He looked up and smiled at the faces he saw. “Ellie! Gibbs!” He got up and gave Ellie a quick hug and then shook hands with Gibbs. “So, what's with the visit?”  
Ellie smiled at Flynn. “Well, I was hoping to ask you something.”   
The black haired man chirped. “Shoot!”  
“Well, Jeth and I have been talking and I want you to be the godfather.” She blushed pink when he stood there, not responding for a few seconds. “Flynn?”  
“Of course I will!” When he snapped out of his thoughts, he smiled from ear to ear and hugged Ellie tight. “I promise I'll do my best and I'll help you with everything, Ellie. You too, Jethro.”   
“Thanks, brother.” The blonde agent smiled, hugging him back.   
“So, have you thought about what Vance asked you?” Gibbs piped up.   
Ellie furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”  
“I'm up for an NSA-NCIS joint duty assignment.” Flynn smiled. “Sounds familiar, huh?”   
“That's-that's what I did!” Ellie stuttered, slightly shocked. “Wait, so that means?”  
“Yup. I'm kind of being pushed out of spy work and the likes. After the thing with Anton and Aleksandr, I wanted to get out of it.” Flynn ruffled Ellie’s hair and laughed as she squirmed under his grip. “You caught me while I was filing some paperwork for that.”  
“Really? You're gonna do it?” Her hazel eyes sparkled as she looked at him.   
A smirk and a nod confirmed it. “You betcha! Attaché to the MCRT.”   
“I requested him to work with us.” Gibbs hummed. “I know this team is your family here, Ell, so I wanted to make it bigger.”  
“Jethro, you dog!” Ellie laughed, standing on her tiptoes and giving Gibbs a kiss on his cheek. “This is why I love you.”  
“I thought you said it was the smile?”  
“That's how I said I fell in love, devil dog.” Her voice was light and airy, something Flynn hadn't seen since she first started dating Jake.   
“Does your family know?” The analyst’s voice picked up, catching Ellie and Gibbs off-guard.   
“Yeah. They're happy for me, for us.” Ellie hummed happily.   
“And Jake?”  
“He doesn't need to know.” Gibbs growled, feeling protective of Ellie because he knew the lawyer was in the building somewhere.   
“Alright. Well, when's the wedding?” Flynn asked curiously.   
The duo looked to each other and shrugged. “We aren't getting married. We’re happy this way. And we both have a terrible track record with marriages.” Ellie looked to Gibbs as she spoke and held his hand tight.  
"He's gonna be a bastard just like his dad." Gibbs quietly snorted, causing Ellie to give him a jab to ribs. "Ow! What was for?"  
"He's gonna be a bastard, but not in the way you are!" She growled at him.  
Chad laughed a little at their conversation. “Good for you.” He was happy with their decision because it was best for them. “I'll see you at the baby shower?”   
“Yeah. Abby’s gonna send the invitation.” Ellie kissed Chad on the cheek again and smiled. “Thank you, Chad.”  
“It's no problem, Ellie. I'm proud of you.” He ruffled her blonde hair and smiled. “Now shoo. I have to finish this NCIS stuff.”   
“Yes, sir!” Ellie smiled, taking Gibbs’ hand again and walking out of the office back to the entrance.   
\--  
The next week Ellie and Jethro were curled up on the couch, watching an old western and cuddling. Gibbs’ hand was protectively over Ellie’s stomach, something he had done with Shannon as well, when he felt a kick.   
“Ellie! I felt him kick!” His blue eyes sparkled, like he was decades younger.   
The blonde purred happily. “He's like his father. A strong kicker. I've seen the way you kick down doors. You're like a hurricane.” She giggled and curled closer to him.   
“Am I?” Jethro said teasingly, pressing his nose into her hair.   
“Yup. Speaking of hurricanes, our son is gonna need a name too.” She looked up at him, hazel eyes meeting his blue ones.   
“You got ideas?” He asked, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.   
“One.”  
“What is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another special thanks to my beta reader, Whiterabbit! She's been super helpful with this and I'm glad to have some input before each chapter comes out!  
> The next chapter is going to skip ahead to the baby shower and the birth of baby Bishop-Gibbs! His name is going to be of historical importance in both the first and middle names, the first and middle initials being HC. I'm so excited to introduce the little bugger to you guys!  
> Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie cradled the small baby in her arms, kissing the small tuft of blond hair on his head. “Hi, baby boy.”

“Happy baby shower, Ellie!” Abby chirped, watching as Ellie came down the stairs in a striped maternity shirt and a pair of maternity overalls. “I’m so excited for you!”  
“Thanks Abby.” Ellie looked around the living room and smiled. Abby had decorated the living room and dining room in shades of light blue. “Hey, you wanna hear a secret?”  
Abby perked up like an excited dog and bounced toward Ellie. “Yeah!”  
“Jethro and I want you to be the godmother.” The blonde whispered excitedly.  
Abby’s smile got larger as she hugged Ellie. “Oh my gosh! I promise I’ll be the best godmother ever! I’ll take him to the park and concerts and-”  
“Abby, calm down.” Ellie laughed,she watched as Gibbs pulled up in their new silver Honda Pilot. “Never thought I’d see him drive a Honda.”  
The black haired woman smiled as well, agreeing. “I don’t think anyone did. Maybe when Kelly was born but never now.” Ellie walked into the kitchen with Abby on her heels. “Don’t eat the snacks for the party!”  
The expectant mother rolled her eyes and sighed. “Okay, fine. What can I eat?”  
“I got you cheese sticks.” Gibbs said, walking into the kitchen and placing two grocery bags on the table. He reached into the bag and pulled one out, handing it to Ellie as he placed a kiss to her lips.  
“And this is why I love you, Jethro.” Ellie smiled, pressing her back to the frontside of the father of her child. “He missed you today when we woke up. He’s been kicking my bladder all morning.”  
Gibbs wrapped his arms around Ellie and rested his hands on Ellie’s stomach happily. “Well he can stop now that I’m here.” He rested his head on her shoulder, humming a bit. “Did you miss me, Ell?”  
“Of course I did.” She said through the bite of her cheese stick. “You know, Mom and Dad and my brothers are gonna be here soon.”  
“How did they react to the news? You know, of Gibbs being the father?” Abby asked curiously.  
“Oh they said as long as I was happy and he didn’t hurt me like Jake. Dad likes to size up with Jet and my brothers are protective as usual. Mom and my sister-in-laws are giving me pregnancy tips and whatever. The usual big family stuff. My nieces and nephews are excited.” Ellie chattered happily. She knew her family was happy for her and that they were very supportive despite the age difference between her and Jethro. “I’ll have to introduce you to my brothers. They’re really cool. Unfortunately, they couldn’t bring the in-laws so everything is going to be much more calm without my nieces and nephews around.”  
“What’re you gonna name him?” Abby asked her friend, looking to Gibbs with a teasing smile. She had heard the question from Abby hundreds of times already.  
Gibbs nodded in agreement. “You can’t tell anyone, Abby.”  
“I won’t.” Abby smiled and raised her hand in a symbol of honor. “I promise!”  
“We’re not tellin’ you, Abbs.” Gibbs rolled his eyes.  
“Dang it!” Abby grumbled, furrowing her eyebrows. “No cake for you, missy!”  
“That's not fair! You can't take cake from a pregnant woman!” Ellie growled.  
“Can too!”  
“No you can't!”  
“Abby don't take away the cake. You'll learn when everyone else does when the baby’s born.” Gibbs reasoned. He knew Ellie would be on a warpath if she didn’t get cake. Hell, he would go on a warpath if he didn’t get the cake because Ellie would be on a warpath and he did not want the mother of his son going on a warpath because of cake. “She'll be deadly if you take away the cake, Abbs.”  
“Fine, fine.” Abby pouted.  
“Hello? Ell?” George’s distinct voice was heard as soon as the door opened.  
“George!” Ellie chirped, walking up to her brother and giving him a hug. “Are Alby, Steve, Mom, and Dad coming soon?”  
“They sure are.” George drawled and smiled at Ellie. “Hey there Jethro.” He waved when he saw Gibbs, noticing Abby as well.  
“Ellie?” The next voice cause Ellie to walk toward the door, smiling as she did.  
“Alby!” She hugged her oldest brother tightly. “I missed ya!” The eldest of her brothers had blonde hair, slightly darker than Ellie’s, and blue eyes like George’s.  
“Hey, puddin’ cup Bishop.” Alby laughed, ruffling Ellie’s hair. She pushed her brother away and laughed as well.  
“What about me?” The final brother’s voice drawled. He had jet black hair and hazel eyes, like a halfway between George and Ellie.  
Ellie happily hummed at her other brother. “Couldn't forget about you if I tried, Steve.”  
“Who's this lovely lady?” Alby asked, looking to Abby.  
Ellie beamed. “This is my son’s future godmother, Abby Sciuto. Abby Sciuto, these are my big brothers, Albion, Steven, and George.”  
“Call me Alby, everyone does.” Alby introduced himself. “Pleasure to meet you Ms. Abby.”  
Steve took off his cowboy hat and smiled at Abby. “Good to meet you. Just call me Steve.”  
“It's an honor to meet you, Abby. Glad to know someone’s been takin’ care of our lil sister.” George smiled at Abby.  
Abby perked up and bounced a little. “We're family. It's more than just our DNA.” She looked to Gibbs and Ellie, smiling.  
“Eleanor!” Barbara Bishop’s voice was loud as she called after her daughter.  
“Hold on Mom!” She grabbed Gibbs’ hand and pulled him toward the door. “Go help my dad, Jet.” Gibbs nodded and went to go help the man while Ellie engulfed her mom in a hug. “Hey, Mom.”  
“Oh look at you. I'm so proud of you, honey.” Barbara smiled and kissed her daughter’s head. “You're going to be an amazing mother.”  
“Mom.” Ellie groaned. “I've still got a month and a half.”  
“I know, but still.” The elder Bishop woman smiled. “Alistair! Come see your daughter!”  
“Hold on, I'm coming.” Alistair Bishop was a tall man with thick mostly grey hair with mits original black color peeking out here and there and dark blue eyes. “How's my daughter doing?” He embraced Ellie and smiled. “And my grandson?”  
“We're fine, Dad.” Ellie rested her hand on her stomach and smiled. “Come on, I've got iced tea inside and you can meet your grandson’s godmother.” She watched as Gibbs and her brothers unloaded the rental car of presents for Ellie and the baby before leading her parents inside.  
“Ellie, Tony just called he-” Abby stopped when she saw Ellie’s parents. “Hello!”  
“Mom, Dad, this is Abby, one of my best friends. Abby, these are my parents Barbara and Alistair Bishop.” Ellie happily introduced. “She's a hugger, she's from New Orleans. Watch out.”  
Abby happily hugged each of Ellie’s parents before turning back to Ellie. “Tony just called. He wanted to know if you needed anything while he was picking up the New Orleans guys from the airport.”  
“Nope. I'm good.” Ellie beamed. Ellie grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with iced tea, handing one to each of her parents. “Now shoo, Abs. I need to catch up with my parents.”  
“Fine. I'm gonna go get McGee and Delilah then.” Abby sighed, grabbing her jacket and walking out the door.  
“George! Alby! Steve! We're having a family meeting!” Ellie yelled across the house. “Jethro get your butt here too!” She watched as all four men rushed into the kitchen, Jethro standing next to her and her brothers all taking places at the kitchen table. “I wanted to ask you a question, Mom and Dad.”  
“Go ahead.” Alistair said, taking another sip of iced tea.  
“We want to name the baby after Grandpa, your dad, Mom.” Ellie smiled. “Hamilton Charles Bishop-Gibbs.”  
“Charles? Where'd that come from?” Alby asked, curious. They had no Charles in their family in regards to first or middle names.  
“Marines. Sgt. Charles Mawhinney. Most confirmed sniper kills in the Marines.” Gibbs clarified. “Marines are my family. Always will be. Wanted to honor my origins through my son.”  
“Sounds like an honorable name.” Steve smirked. “I like it. Hamilton Charles. Sounds like one of us.”  
“It's a strong name.” Alistair agreed. “Like my children’s names.”  
“Dad, Jethro probably doesn't wanna hear this.” Ellie rolled her eyes.  
“Eleanor James Bishop let me finish.” Alistair growled at his daughter.  
“James?” Gibbs snorted. He was amused at her middle name a little bit.  
“Yes James, not Jamie. Shut up Leroy Jethro.” Ellie snapped at Gibbs.  
“Anyway, before the two of you interrupted me.” Alistair continued. “My children are named after strong people. George is after my father. Steven is after Barbara’s grandfather and Albion is after my grandfather. Eleanor’s middle name is from Barbara’s father’s middle name.”  
“Jethro was named after his father’s best friend.” Ellie smiled.  
“Well, I hope you proved that you were someone on your own. Being named after someone doesn't mean you have to live up to them.” Barbara smiled happily.  
“Hello, hello, hello!” Tony's loud and booming voice penetrated the house as he walked in. “I brought some friends!”  
“In the kitchen, Tony!” Ellie chirped happily, about to stand up when Gibbs gently pushed her down.  
“Stay. I'll deal with ‘em.” He said softly. He kissed Ellie’s head and walked into the living room where the New Orleans team was standing.  
“Hey, my brother.” Pride smirked. He hugged Gibbs tight in a long overdue embrace. “I missed you last time Bishop came to visit. Took her away before I could take her to Sal’s.”  
“Ah, she would've loved Sal’s.” Gibbs chuckled.  
“So you're gonna be a father again?” Pride smiled. “It must be terrifying.”  
“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Gibbs nodded. “Come on, come meet Bishop’s family.”  
LaSalle, Percy, and Brody all trailed after Gibbs and Pride, who were leading the way. Tony had already made himself comfortable next to Ellie and was animatedly engaged in conversation with her family.  
“And that's when Ellie here hits the gas pedal, hitting the guy with a car.” The Italian chuckled.  
“Tony…” Ellie groaned. He would never let her live down her first time being with NCIS. “Can we stop talking about work?”  
“Whatever you wish, Bish.” Tony smiled.  
“Hey Ellie.” Merri chirped. “You look good.”  
“Thanks, Merri. Good to see y'all too.” Ellie drawled a little. It was more noticeable now that she had been talking to her family. “Come sit, we've still got more people coming.”  
“Who else is coming?” LaSalle asked.  
“Flynn, Delilah, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, Breena, Tori, Vance and his kids.” Ellie listed off. It was a small party mostly, but all the people who were important to her were coming. “It's small.”  
“Bish?” Flynn's voice drifted into the house.  
“Flynn! In the kitchen!” She called. Ellie smiled as the dark haired man came into the room and set down a box.  
“Hey Mister and Mrs. Bishop.” Flynn smiled.  
“Hello Chad.” Barbara answered, smiling at the man.  
“Flynn, Flynningan, Chad.” Tony smiled happily. “You ready to be our probie next week?”  
“Yeah, sure. I can probably handle it.” Flynn replied, puffing out his chest.  
“Abby’s back!” Gibbs’ voice called. “And the Palmer's and Vance’s pulled up.”  
“Let's get this party started!” Abby’s voice chimed as she entered the door.  
\--  
“I'm tired.” Ellie sighed, laying back in bed. “Abby sure knows how to throw a party.”  
Gibbs chuckled, changing out of his dress shirt into a t-shirt. “Yeah.”  
“We’ve got more stuff and it's all pretty cool.” She smiled at the thought of the Daddy’s little Marine onesie Abby had gotten along with a half dozen other things. “I'm glad everyone came.”  
“Me too. Only a month till he gets here.” Jethro smiled, laying down on the bed next to Ellie.  
“I can't wait to meet him.”  
“Me too.  
-three weeks later-  
Ellie cradled the small baby in her arms, kissing the small tuft of blond hair on his head. “Hi, baby boy.”  
Jethro sat on the bed next to her and kissed her temple. “He's beautiful, Ell.”  
“You did half of the creating. He was blue eyed and blond haired like we asked. Your eyes and my hair.” Ellie chuckled softly, leaning her head onto Gibbs’ shoulder. She closed her eyes a little and nuzzled him softly. “Hold him. You're his father.”  
“I am his father.” Gibbs chuckled, taking the small boy into his arms. “He's so amazing.”  
“Yeah. Hamilton Charles Gibbs.” Ellie hummed happily.  
“I thought you wanted him to be Bishop-Gibbs?” The silver haired man asked.  
“No. Just Gibbs.” She smiled. “And I wanna change his name a little.”  
“Really? To what?”  
“Charles Hamilton Gibbs. It flows better and he looks more like a Charlie.” Ellie pressed another kiss to their son’s head.  
“He does.” Gibbs chuckled. “I love him. He's perfect, Ell.”  
“Mom and Dad called. They'll be here next week to meet Charlie.” Ellie informed. “But only for a few days. Dad gets anxious about leaving the animals alone.”  
Jethro chuckled happily. “I could tell last time.” He remembered the frantic sounds that Alistair was making when he had learned their flight back to Oklahoma had been delayed. “What about your brothers?”  
“They’re gonna wait till we go visit them for Christmas. I mean, we’ll facetime and stuff, but Christmas for in person.” Ellie sighed. Charlie would be nine months old by then.  
“So, we have a June kid. June first.” Gibbs smiled. “You know you broke two of my fingers, right?”  
“Oh yeah.” Ellie sleepily yawned. She smiled at the two metal finger braces he was sporting. “Wanna get the team? Have them meet Charlie?”  
Gibbs nodded, holding Charlie close to his chest. “No, I just want it to be us for a while. Me and you and Charlie. Then the chaos. I'll send them home.”  
“You sure?” Ellie asked.  
“Yeah.” The silver haired man smiled, watching his son fall asleep in his arms. “Here, take him, I'll go send them home.”  
“Stay, we can get a nurse to tell them.” Ellie said, refusing to take Charlie from Jethro, where he was comfortably sleeping.  
“Okay.” Ellie smiled at his response, closing her eyes. “Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Ellie's family but George and Barbara are non-canon and of my own creation.  
> So, Charlie's name is explained in the chapter, but I wanted to explain the Marines part of it. Charles Mawhinney is a Marine sniper with 103 confined kills, so I felt it would be good to honor Gibbs's roots with the origins. I mentioned that Charlie's middle name, Hamilton, is referenced in the story before he's named and in the chapters. Hamilton, comes from Alexander Hamilton, but also a family member I made up for Ellie. The title for this story comes from the musical about him.  
> This is the end for now, but I might come back to this fic eventually. Thanks for reading!


End file.
